You could be happy - Otayurio
by Rozu Takumi
Summary: Hace cinco años, Otabek Altin y Yuri Plisetsky compartieron un verano inolvidable. Se convirtieron en mejores amigos pero un malentendido hizo que ambos no volvieran a hablarse ni verse durante los años siguientes. ¿Qué pasará cuando se reencuentren en el Grand Prix Final en Barcelona?
1. You could be happy

_You could be happy and I won't know_

 _But you weren't happy the day I watched you go_

 _And all the things that I wished I had not said_

 _Are played in loops till it's madness in my head_

 _Is it too late to remind you how we were?_

 ** _[You could be happy - Snow Patrol]_**


	2. часть первый - Primera parte

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_

 _Missing him was dark grey all alone_

 _Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met..._

 _ **[Red - Taylor Swift]**_

-¡Ya te he dicho mil veces que no tengo amigos, bruja! -le gritó Yuri a Mila, quién quería saber el nombre del misterioso jovencito kazajo que le robaba más de una sonrisa al ruso.

Algo se rompió dentro de Otabek al escucharlo. Se quedó petrificado en la puerta. No podía avanzar ni retroceder y cuando vio salir como una flecha a Yuri, se sintió vacío. _¿Así se siente cuando te rompen el corazón?_ , pensó. El pequeño rubio al notar su presencia frenó de golpe, mirándolo por encima del hombro pero por fin Otabek había logrado hacer reaccionar sus piernas y había comenzado a correr. A correr lejos, lejos de Yuri y lejos del lugar donde había conocido a su primer amigo, y tal vez, a su primer amor.

Despertó sudado, con el cabello apelmazado en su frente y con su gato durmiendo sobre su pecho. Había soñado otra vez con el primer día que vio a Otabek Altin. Había soñado con la primera vez que jugaron juntos. Había soñado con la primera persona que lo había hecho olvidarse de sus responsabilidades. _Daría lo que fuera por volver a ese verano_ , pensó pero al darse cuenta lo que estaba deseando, se avergonzó y apartó con cariño a su bebé. Le besó el hocico y este le devolvió el saludo con un cálido ronroneo... _Ojalá fuera tan fácil entablar relaciones con seres humanos, maldita sea_ , bufó.

Cada día le resultaba más difícil sobrellevar todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Primero, años atrás había perdido a su primer amigo por un grave error suyo; luego, había perdido a su rol a seguir en manos de un estúpido gordo de ojos rasgados y sonrisa amable. Se preguntó más de una vez mirándose al espejo qué mierda estaba haciendo mal y siempre resolvía lo mismo: ignorar y seguir adelante, avanzar, ganar el GPF en su debut senior y listo. Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que había ido a hacer, eso era lo que había soñado y era por eso que estaba bajo el ala de Yakov hace tanto tiempo... ¿Verdad?

-Buscas un lugar para esconderte mientras cuento hasta diez y luego te busco. Si logras llegar a mi base antes de que te encuentre, serás el ganador.

-¿Y qué gano?

-Mmm... Déjame pensar... -le respondió Otabek, llevándose la mano derecha hacia su mentón y haciendo una mueca.

-La consola.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes. Quiero usar tu consola.

Una vez hechas las apuestas correspondientes, Otabek encontró un árbol con tronco ancho y copa muy alta. Le pareció el más adecuado y comenzó a contar en voz alta. Yuri corría por el inmenso prado hasta que decidió treparse a un árbol y esconderse en las ramas más altas. Al tener una complexión física bastante pequeña y ser lo suficientemente ágil, le resultó sencillo. Escuchó la voz de Otabek llamándolo por su nombre de pila y la emoción lo recorrió por completo. Era la primera vez que jugaba de esta manera con alguien que no fuera su abuelo. Desde el fondo de su corazón deseaba no estropearlo. Quería que eso durara para siempre.

-¡Yuuuuuuuri! -gritó el kazajo una vez más.

Yuri se encontraba en lo alto de un árbol, tapado por las hojas verdes y parado sobre una rama gruesa y de aspecto firme, sujeto del tronco con ambas manos como si lo estuviera abrazando. Al oír a Otabek cerca, se llevó una mano a la boca para esconder el sonido de su risita. Sin embargo, este descuido de lo hizo resbalarse y todo el color de su rostro se esfumó. Trató de aferrarse al tronco como lo había hecho al principio pero como sus manos habían comenzado a sudar le resultó imposible. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró cayendo desde la cima al suelo, sin escalas. Pensó lo peor: ambos pies fisurados, una fractura expuesta, nunca más volver a pisar una pista de patinaje, los gritos de Yakov y la decepción en el rostro de su abuelo.

Sin embargo, lo primero contra lo que rebotó no fue el suelo, sino contra los brazos de alguien más. Minutos después trastabillaron y terminaron rodando por encima del césped. Abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrar a su lado a Otabek, con las mejillas sonrosadas y la frente sudada.

-Ni creas que vas a usar mi consola...

-Eyyyyyyy... Yuratchkaaaaaa -el chico estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, la valija lo esperaba abierta en el suelo y él la miraba fijamente- ¿Aún sigues en pijama? ¿Qué es ese olor? -exageró los sonidos al olfatear y comenzó a estirarle la camiseta debajo de las axilas-Eww... Podrías usar un poco de perfume o desodorante. Oh... Espera. Tengo una idea mejor... ¿Por qué no te bañas?

Yuri no respondía. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. No podía dejar de pensar en Otabek. Iban a cruzarse por primera vez en cinco años. ¿Tendría alguna posibilidad de hablar con él, de explicarle lo sucedido y volver a empezar? Estaba tan nervioso y preocupado por el futuro encuentro con el kazajo que ni siquiera respondía a las molestias habituales de Mila. La chica comenzó a preocuparse. _¿Los nervios estarán jugándole en contra? No lo creo, es Yuri_ , pensó. Agitó sus manos cerca del rostro del chico. Lo empujó suavemente.

Nada.

No reaccionaba.

-No puede ser. Nadie se muere y se queda sentado. ¿Verdad, Yuri? ¿Estás vivo? Yuratchkaaaaaaa -gritó mientras lo zamarreaba.

El ruso reaccionó para luego empujarla y patearle el trasero una vez que estuvo tirada en el suelo.

-Agradece que no te haya escupido, vieja bruja.

Mila se rió a carcajadas. Estaba feliz. Cada vez que peleaba con Yuri era como pelear con un hermano menor. O mejor aún, como tener un gato. Reaccionaba de la misma manera que uno: lo molestas, lo molestas y terminará lastimándote. Son las consecuencias... _Tanto tiempo pasa con ese gato que se convirtió en uno_ , pensó.

-Bueno, en primer lugar, necesito que te bañes con urgencia porque no pienso viajar junto a una cebolla caminante y en segundo lugar, necesito que termines la maleta. En dos horas hay que tomar el vuelo a Barcelona -aún en el suelo, se las ingenió para acercarse a Yuri y abrazó sus piernas con muchísimo entusiasmo- ¡Mi pequeño bebé traerá el oro a casa, estoy segura! -gritó, refregando su rostro contra las pantorrillas del chico.

-¿Tu no aprendes, verdad? -preguntó antes de comenzar una nueva batalla.

Al llegar a Barcelona, Yuri no dejaba de buscar distracciones. Mantenía la vista en su teléfono celular, mirando el inicio de Instagram y las actualizaciones de sus fans. Eran demasiado intensas pero en cierto modo lograban hacerlo feliz. Estaba cansado, con ganas de recostarse y apagar su mente por unas horas. Ni siquiera pensar en su rutina lograba serenarlo.

Había evitado ver las rutinas del kazajo. No soportaba leer noticias sobre él. No quería ni siquiera oír su nombre. Y sabía que se mentía a si mismo. Quería saber más de él. Quería oír su nombre. Quería volver a verlo. Pedirle perdón. Recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-¡Al menos haz tu check-in! -le gritó Yakov.

-Hazlo tu, Yakov. Estoy cansado -le respondió de mala gana. Y era cierto. No había logrado pegar un ojo durante todo el viaje. Tenía la mente llena de pensamientos y preocupaciones, de posibles escenarios y charlas que sabía que no se llevarían a cabo.

No alcanzó a hacer dos pasos que se topó con su club de fans. Gritaban, sostenían banderas y ¿cómo olvidarse de las características vinchas con orejas de gato que solían usar? Comenzó a protestar por lo bajo hasta que Lilia lo reprendió. No le gustaba para nada llevarle la contra a esa mujer por lo que aceptó sacarse fotos con sus intensas fanáticas.

-Las Yuri's Angels son famosas -escuchó decir al arrogante Jean-Jacques Leroy, quién estaba abrazado a una joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos claros, la cual supuso que sería la pareja actual del mismo. Lo último que Yuri necesitaba era soportar al patinador más arrogante del mundo y a su estúpida secuaz. Puso los ojos en blanco y se tomó una última foto con el grupo de jovencitas.

-Pero las JJ Girls nos comportamos mejor y somos más guapas -agregó la muchacha.

Las parejitas felices tenían la habilidad de hacerle perder la paciencia con más facilidad que los demás. Por suerte había evitado cruzarse con su tocayo japonés y su excesivamente cariñoso entrenador. _Si aparecen ahora, esa sería la gota que rebalsa el vaso._ Poco le importó que tal vez Lilia después lo regañara y canalizó toda la bronca que cargaba de la única manera que podía...

-¡No llames feas a mis admiradoras, vieja bruja! -gritó enfurecido. Sus seguidoras podrían estar locas pero nadie tenía permitido hablar mal de ellas delante de él.

-Qué miedo... Haz algo, JJ -insistió la muchacha.

-Tranquila, sólo envidia que mi prometida sea tan bella -le respondió, acercándola aún más a su cuerpo.

 _Claro, como si quisiera tener alguien así en mi vida_... pensó Yuri. Quizás quería alguien a su lado, aunque sea un amigo, alguien a quién no volver a perder. Pero era obvio que no querría a alguien como JJ o su pareja. _Son igual de insoportables_.

-Los que llevan gafas de sol sobre la cabeza son basura -añadió. Se iba quedando sin argumentos pero jamás dejaría que JJ tuviera la última palabra. Antes muerto que callado- ¡Encuentra a alguien mejor, bruja! - _¿Qué acabo de decir? ¿Por qué me preocupa la vida sentimental de esta estúpida? Si quiere estar con un idiota, es su problema._

-Vamos, no seas tan pedante... -respondió Leroy pero su vista se fue hacia otro lugar. Rápidamente alzó la mano derecha a modo de saludo y gritó con entusiasmo- ¡Otabek! ¿A dónde vas?

 _No es cierto... No ahora_. Se animó a mirarlo de reojo para luego mirarlo de frente. Descubrió lo cambiado que estaba aquel chico con el que alguna vez había compartido secretos. Ya no llevaba el cabello como si se lo hubieran cortado siguiendo la linea de una taza sino que lo llevaba rapado en la nuca y el flequillo apenas caía sobre su frente. Había crecido bastante. Debajo de la ropa que llevaba se notaba que había trabajado su cuerpo y sus espaldas eran anchas. Yuri no podía apartar su mirada de él. Sintió deseos de largarse a llorar, de arrodillarse y abrazarle las piernas, implorarle que lo perdonara, que hicieran como si esa tarde nunca hubiese existido. Pero él jamás se rebajaría así. Ese no era su estilo.

Los últimos recuerdos que tenía de Otabek eran tan distintos entre si que le dolía. Por un lado, recordaba la última vez que lo vio sonreír, esa sonrisa que le había dedicado una tarde de lluvia y por otro lado, recordaba como había huido de su vida, con los hombros caídos y la vista clavada en el suelo. No había visto nunca la mirada y la expresión que ahora llevaba en su rostro. Le resultaba una persona completamente diferente a la que solía conocer.

Indiferencia. Era el rostro de la indiferencia en persona.

-A comer -respondió de manera escueta, sin interés alguno en socializar con los demás.

-¿Comerás solo? -insistió el canadiense- Tú nunca cambias, ¿eh? ¿Nos acompañas a cenar?

 _Claro, no es como si nunca haya intentado cambiar y relacionarme con las personas, no es que haya salido lastimado ni nada parecido_ , pensó el kazajo. Tenía ganas de responderle con algo que pudiera herir a Yuri de la misma manera que lo había hecho él cinco años atrás pero no podía, le resultaba imposible. Al verlo, en su pecho se arremolinaron todas las sensaciones que quería olvidar, y aparecieron con la misma intensidad. Necesitaba irse de ahí cuánto antes.

-No, gracias.

Yurio miraba la escena con inmensa curiosidad. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, un nudo que se había formado con todas las palabras que no había podido decir en todos esos años.

Se sorprendió muchísimo al cruzar miradas con Otabek. No lo esperaba, aunque en el fondo lo deseaba. Quería ver que escondían esos ojos negros, esa mirada incomprensible, aunque fuera por una milésima de segundo. Seguían siendo igual de profundos e intrigantes, llenos de brillo y misterio. El kazajo lo miró fijo y no apartó la mirada, como si de un reto se tratase. Yuri, para tratar de esconder el desastre emocional que le estaban causando esos ojos y como mecanismo de defensa, bufó marcando su disgusto. Reaccionar de esa manera era lo único que sabía hacer para resguardar sus sentimientos.

-Argh... ¿Qué te pasa? -le espetó, pero Otabek lo ignoró por completo, marchándose en soledad a recorrer la ciudad.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Ni bien había terminado de cenar, se apresuró a subir a su habitación. Poco le importaron los gritos de Yakov. Él necesitaba estar solo, a oscuras, tapado hasta las orejas, llorando en silencio y arrepintiéndose de la manera en que había tratado a Otabek. ¿Así era como quería enmendar las cosas? Habían pasado dos horas desde que se había recostado pero el sueño aún no llegaba así que se levantó de la cama, agarró sus pantuflas y se dirigió a la puerta. Daría una vuelta por los pasillos para dejar de sentirse tan miserable por un momento.

Había recorrido tres pisos del hotel y decidió volver a su habitación cuando se descubrió bostezando a mitad de camino. Empezaba a sentirse somnoliento y los ojos le pesaban, veía borroso y sus piernas cederían en cualquier momento. Desde lejos logró divisar una sombra que salía de la habitación contigua pero podía descubrir de quién se trataba y fue cuando pasó por su lado que vio que era Otabek. Lo ignoró por completo, como si se hubiera cruzado a una estatua, a un adorno, a una planta. Su corazón había comenzado a latir rápidamente. Cerró la puerta de su habitación con odio y volvió a la cama.


	3. второй часть - Segunda parte

_I'm running out of ways to make you see_

 _I want you to stay here beside me_

 _I wont be ok and I wont pretend I am_

 _So just tell me today and take my hand_

 _Please take my hand..._

 _Just say yes._

 ** _[Just say yes - Snow Patrol]_**

Al principio el cielo estaba despejado, se veía de un celeste tan profundo que parecía haber sido pintado con acuarelas. Los pájaros cantaban sin cesar, se escuchaba a lo lejos una solitaria cigarra cantar y dos pequeños corrían felices por el patio de la gran casa donde se alojaban ese verano. Tenían la tarde libre por lo que decidieron hacer lo de siempre, jugar a las escondidas y correr por ahí, siendo completamente libres y olvidándose de todo, dejando las preocupaciones de los entrenamientos de lado por un rato. Esta vez, a Otabek se le había ocurrido hacer un picnic en la parte más alejada y era por eso llevaban con ellos un par de mochilas con comida.

Habían comenzado la carrera justo al cerrar la puerta. Otabek llevaba la delantera hasta que tropezó al mirar por encima del hombro a Yuri para burlarse de él. No le había pasado nada, por suerte... Sin embargo, ambos decidieron ir con cuidado el resto de la tarde. Ambos sabían que no querían distanciarse de la pista de patinaje por mucho tiempo.

—Beka, hace calor —bufó el rubio mientras se corría el flequillo del rostro con el dorso de la mano— y no tengo muchas ganas de seguir corriendo o jugar.

—¿Nos quedamos aquí sentados entonces? ¿En la sombra? ¿Y más tarde comemos? —le preguntó. Era demasiado extraño que Yuri decidiera quedarse quieto, estaba siempre tan lleno de energía y con ideas extravagantes, por eso lo llenó de preguntas. Quizás se arrepentiría en breve pero no fue así. Se tiró contra el césped y cerró los ojos. _Así parece un ángel_ , pensó Otabek y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Pasaron largos minutos hablando de todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Desde cómo preferían los piroshkis hasta qué estación del año era su preferida, sobre lo que se sentía extrañar a sus padres, si los buzos tenían que llevar capuchas o no. Más tarde, Yuri se preguntó si alguna vez se volvería a encontrar con su primer gato porque realmente lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo y Otabek trataba de convencerlo, de animarlo y evitar que llorara, claro está, porque para eso están los amigos...

Después, el cielo dejó de estar despejado y llegaron las nubes. Minutos después, corrían bajo la fría lluvia buscando el resguardo de algún techo. Otabek señaló con el dedo índice una construcción a la izquierda del camino y Yura asintió. Cuando llegaron a esa pequeña choza de madera que había cerca de la piscina se tranquilizaron.

—Se largó de repente... —susurró Otabek mientras se dejaba caer apoyado en la pared apoyando sus brazos en ella para hacer que el impacto contra el suelo fuera menos brusco. Al no recibir repuesta de Yuri lo buscó con la mirada. Estaba agazapado contra la misma pared, abrazado a si mismo y temblaba— ¿Te dio frío? —preguntó y recibió un pequeño movimiento de cabeza que se asemejaba a un sí. Abrió su mochila mientras rogaba mentalmente por haber guardado su campera junto a la manta que usarían de mantel porque en realidad no recordaba que había hecho con ella. Gritó con emoción al encontrarlas y al notar que no les había llegado humedad alguna.

Sacó la manta y se la extendió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al notar la confusión de Yuri, le explicó:

—Primero sécate con esto y luego te presto mi campera. Puedes pescar un resfriado si sigues así y sé que no quieres resfriarte en el medio del campamento —le dedicó una sonrisa genuina, de esas que quedan grabadas a fuego en la memoria, de esas que quisieras ver cada vez que el mal humor te agobia.

— Eres tan tonto Beka... ¿Por qué no nos secamos con tu campera y nos tapamos con la manta? Es más abrigada —le respondió luego de pensarlo unos segundos. A Otabek la idea no lo terminaba de convencer pero decidió hacerle caso ya que él tampoco quería resfriarse.

Los encontró Yakov dos horas después, cuando la tormenta había calmado y la noche se acercaba. Quería retarlos y gritarles porque lo habían hecho preocupar, porque era demasiado tarde para estar fuera pero al ver que estaban dormidos contra la pared de la choza, hombro con hombro, cubiertos con la manta y sin rastros de alguna vez haber estado mojados, decidió admirarlos con una sonrisa y los ojos brillosos. _Nadie se va a enterar nunca de este momento de debilidad_ , se dijo a si mismo antes de despertar a los pequeños.

Se despertó con un sabor amargo en la boca que conocía bastante bien. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de soñar con Yuri pero por algún extraño motivo, el saber que estaban separados por una simple pared había hecho que volvieran. Se restregó los ojos con fuerza, sentía demasiada bronca en ese mismo momento. Se había prometido a si mismo que se mantendría neutral pero no le estaba resultando. Con pereza fue a buscar un par de toallas y la ropa que usaría ese día.

Antes de salir para el estadio se acercó a la recepción. Preguntó con amabilidad en un español demasiado rudimentario si cabía la posibilidad de cambiar de habitación. La empleada con una sonrisa cordial le respondió que era imposible, argumentó el porqué pero eso el kazajo ya no lo logró entender. Asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y esperó a su entrenador. Necesitaba despejar su mente en la pista. No había otra forma.

Cuando el entrenamiento finalizó, volvió al hotel para darse otra ducha. Terminó de colocarse los pantalones y la camiseta con bronca. Había fallado en un par de saltos, había visto como JJ sonreía con sorna al verlo fallar y como Yuri lo evitaba por completo. Refunfuñaba mientras buscaba su chaqueta de cuero preferida, una bufanda y sus mitones. Una vez listo bajó al estacionamiento para retirar su moto y al llegar a la calle principal, descubrió a Plisetsky caminando solo. Se sintió tentado de tocarle bocina, de invitarlo a recorrer la ciudad como habían soñado que harían cada vez que compitieran en el mismo lugar, de volver a ser amigos, de escucharlo desvariar sobre las cosas que más le apasionaban. Pero prefirió seguir de largo.

Recorrió el centro de la ciudad de Barcelona en menos de media hora. Frenó en un puesto de comidas rápidas donde pidió una hamburguesa y sentado sobre su moto se dedicó a comer su pedido. Estaba limpiándose los restos que le habían quedado en la comisura de los labios cuando vio a lo lejos un alboroto. Era un grupo numeroso de muchachas que corrían de un lado al otro. En menos de un minuto pasaron a su lado y descubrió cuál era el centro de tanta persecución. O mejor dicho, quién. Sin pensarlo dos veces, actuando muy impulsivamente guardó la pequeña servilleta de papel en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, encendió la moto y se dispuso a recorrer las cuadras aledañas hasta encontrar a la pequeña presa. _Será un momento incómodo, pero no puedo dejar que lo acosen así_ , pensó mientras miraba para todos lados.

Lo descubrió escondido contra una puerta en un callejón bastante oscuro. Notó que estaba agitado, asustado y que no tenía fuerzas para aguantar a tantas acosadoras. Trató de mantener a raya sus sentimientos. Se recordaba que debía permanecer neutral. Las voces de las jóvenes se hacían oír incluso sobre el ronroneo de su motocicleta. Estacionó frente a él y lo miró fijamente.

—Yuri... Encontraste nuevas compañeras para jugar a las escondidas... —espetó mientras se quitaba los lentes de sol– Súbete.

Yuri lo miraba anonado. Estaba frente a él. Le estaba hablando. No, no sólo le estaba hablando. Recordaba las horas que habían compartido escondiéndose por ahí. Eso provocó que su corazón se descontrolara por completo. No respondía porque no sabía qué decir y a la emoción que sentía al ver al kazajo frente a él, se le sumaba el miedo que le provocaban sus fanáticas desquiciadas. Trató de tomar un respiro pero le resultaba imposible articular palabra alguna.

—¿Subirás o no? —insistió Otabek con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. El rubio asintió.

Le pasó el caso extra que siempre llevaba con él pero Yuri lo miró extrañado. No sabía como colocárselo.

—Ven, te lo colocaré. No es la primera vez que hago algo por ti. Acércate —murmuró al notar como la mirada llena de desconcierto de Yuri pasaba del casco a él y viceversa. Tomó el casco de sus manos y con cuidado lo colocó, pasó las tiras por debajo de su mentón y corrió su cabello rozando sin querer con sus nudillos una de sus mejillas. Tanto contacto físico después de aquella tarde dónde lo había escuchado negar a los gritos su amistad lo estaba mareando. Quiso mantener la mente en frío pero los ojos verdosos de Yuri lo miraban fijamente y lentamente sentía que la capa de hielo que había creado alrededor de su corazón se iba derritiendo . Le indicó que ya podía subirse y agregó— Si quieres puedes aferrarte a mi chaqueta. Suelo ir bastante rápido...

Yuri decidió no hacerle caso durante el primer tramo y prefirió sostenerse de los costados del asiento de la motocicleta pero luego de un salto que realizó, rodeó las caderas del kazajo con ambos brazos. Apoyó su rostro contra su espalda y se dedicó a admirar las calles que recorrían. Creyó que su corazón dejaría de funcionar de lo rápido que estaba latiendo. Se apartó al notar que reducía la velocidad y que el paisaje comenzaba a cambiar. Otabek aparcó su motocicleta en la entrada del Parque Güell, extendió una mano para desabrocharle el casco y los acomodó en su lugar. Con apenas un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que lo siguiera ya que él ya estaba subiendo las escaleras. Yuri estaba anonadado. El lugar era hermoso y la vista era magnífica.

Se apoyó contra la baranda de concreto decorada con pequeños azulejos, miraba al horizonte, como estaba anocheciendo y comenzaba a caer en cuenta que el día estaba terminando, que al día siguiente tendría que presentar su programa corto, que estaba más cerca que nunca de conseguir lo que deseaba. Se estremeció por completo y se abrazó a si mismo. Otabek lo miraba de reojo, con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Te dio frío? —le preguntó rompiendo el silencio. No era nada seguro que Yuri recordara con la misma claridad pero no perdía nada haciendo referencias a los momentos compartidos— Esta vez no traje una manta...

Yuri sonrió y siguió mirando al frente. Le resultaba tan extraño que hablara con tanta normalidad del verano de cinco años atrás. Aún a él le costaba expresar algo sin un nudo en la garganta. A él, quién era todo patadas y empujones, quién no dejaba que nadie se acercara nuevamente a él...

—No voy a olvidar nunca la primera vez que te vi, Yuratchka... Tus ojos eran inolvidables, tenías la mirada de un soldado, había determinación en esa mirada —agregó.

—Me había cambiado de mi pista de Moscú a San Petersburgo. Estaba desesperado, pero decidí no quejarme hasta mejorar lo suficiente. Y apareciste justo cuando estaba por tirar todo por la borda. ¿Quién lo diría? —le respondió Yuri— ¿Qué hiciste luego? Desapareciste, te esfumaste tan de repente...

—De Rusia partí a Estados Unidos y más tarde a Canadá. Sólo el año pasado pude regresar a mi pista en Almatý. Hoy más que nunca quiero ganar el torneo por Kazajistán —siguió hablando como si no le importara su interlocutor. Cerró los ojos por un instante. Recordó como le imploró a Yakov que lo dejara marcharse antes de tiempo, la desesperación con la que armó su maleta y la incertidumbre que sentía al viajar a un país completamente nuevo y diferente.

—Otabek, ¿Por qué viniste a hablarme? ¿No somos rivales? ¿Acaso no dejamos de ser amigos ya hace rato? —espetó el rubio. Aún no lograba decodificar sus sentimientos. No sabía si era ira, dolor o cariño lo que hacía que su pecho ardiera de esa manera.

Jamás se había detenido a pensar si había alguien que le resultara atractivo, tampoco había sentido nada por nadie pero en ese mismo momento no podía dejar de admirar al joven kazajo que tenía a su lado. Le parecía hermoso, como las pinturas que encuentras en un museo y le parecía igual de inalcanzable. No quería seguir aferrado a la idea que tenía de Otabek: quería conocerlo nuevamente, quería volver a empezar.

—Sigo pensando que nos parecemos demasiado, Yura. ¿Quieres volver ser mi amigo o no?


	4. часть третий - Tercera parte

_I know I'm making myself a lie,_

 _So I'm sitting alone in this sandy beach_

 _Even though I know I'm just holding on tomorrow's thoughts._

 _I can slowly see what is beyond the horizon,_

 _If I would cry once, I can be honest with myself._

 _ **[I will – Chelsy, traducción al inglés]**_

Yuri sentía que podía tocar el cielo con las manos si se lo proponía. Iba nuevamente abrazado a la espalda del kazajo, perdido en sus pensamientos, repasando la situación que había vivido minutos atrás. Llevaba una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, sus mejillas ardían y quería gritar. _Ya me parezco a Mila_ , pensó con desdén. El perfume amaderado de Otabek se impregnaba en sus fosas nasales e iba causando en él el mismo efecto que una droga. Sin darse cuenta se encontró rozando con su nariz la chaqueta, tratando de sentir con mayor profundidad ese aroma que lo estaba embriagando. Otabek se rió por lo bajo. Le estaba haciendo cosquillas y de esa manera podría perder el control de la motocicleta, por lo que aparcó cerca de un restaurant.

Al bajarse del vehículo, descubrió a Yuri mirando al costado con cara de pocas pulgas y las mejillas hechas carbón encendido. Se quitó su casco como si nada de lo que estuviera sucediendo le importara en lo absoluto pero el ruso era un manojo de nervios: no podía lograr que sus manos se quedaran quietas por un segundo y el casco seguía ocultando parte de esa cabellera rubia. Luego de guardar el suyo, Otabek se acercó para retirarlo con suavidad y delicadeza. Deseaba poder mirarlo a los ojos pero seguía evitando su mirada. Se apartó del chico para dejarlo donde lo guardaba frecuentemente. Estaba a punto de caminar hacia la puerta del restaurant pero por el rabillo del ojo notó que su compañero estaba congelado en el mismo lugar.

Había muchas cosas que Otabek no tenía en claro, por ejemplo, no tenía en claro que haría después del GPF, a dónde iría, si seguiría patinando. No quería pensar en ello. Pero había algo que había tenido en claro desde el primer momento, algo que no había cambiado en lo absoluto por más que los años hubieran pasado. Sabía que se había enamorado y que no encontraba una manera para superar ese hecho. Al principio creía estar confundiendo todo, al fin y al cabo, nunca había tenido amigos y quizás lo que sentía era solo amistad, pero con el paso del tiempo logró poner sus sentimientos en el lugar correspondiente e hizo lo posible por ocultarlos. Sin embargo, no estaba funcionando. Había algo en Plisetsky que hacía que todo en él se derrumbara, que dejara de pensar y comenzara a actuar siguiendo lo que el corazón le dictaba.

No se quería mover. Sabía que Otabek había notado que estaba sintiendo su olor, que había actuado como un psicópata y por eso moría de la vergüenza. Seguía concentrado en mirar el suelo cuando sintió como acariciaba su mejilla con su pulgar. Todo su cuerpo se puso en guardia, a la defensiva y se apartó bruscamente, golpeando contra la pared que tenía detrás. Cada vez eran más cosas las que le impedían mirarlo de frente pero eso al kazajo no le importó. Colocó una de sus manos contra la pared al lado del rostro de Yuri y con la otra lo tomó con un poco de brusquedad por debajo del mentón para obligarlo a mostrarle su rostro.

—¿Por qué siento como si estuvieras queriendo huir de mí? —susurró a poca distancia de sus labios.

—¡No estoy huyendo! ¡Idiota! —le respondió Yuri. Antes de seguir con lo que planeaba decirle, sintió como sus labios se rozaban y como todo lo que alguna vez opinó sobre los besos se difuminó. Jamás había pensado en cómo sería su primer beso. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de ser el mejor del mundo como para darse esos lujos pero ahí estaba él, en Barcelona, a horas de competir en su primer Grand Prix Final como senior, besándose con el único amigo que alguna vez había hecho, con la única persona que lograba alterar su existencia por completo.

Se dejó llevar. Realmente no sabía que hacer por lo que se limitó a cerrar sus ojos y posar sus manos en las caderas del mayor. Capturó su labio inferior con los suyos estirándolo con delicadeza para luego separarse. Yuri seguía con los ojos cerrados, sintió como sus mejillas hervían y trató de ocultarlas con su cabellera pero Otabek lo impidió levantándole el flequillo y entrelazándolo con sus dedos. Se encontraba en una encrucijada con sus sentimientos: por un lado, se sentía completamente expuesto y deseaba salir corriendo cuánto antes; pero por otro lado quería que se repitiera, quería volver a sentir el roce de sus labios contra los suyos, la adrenalina que corrió por sus venas, la manera en que su corazón se aceleró. ¿A qué lado debía hacerle caso?

Otabek rodeó una de sus muñecas y lo obligó a moverse con él hasta entrar en el restaurant por lo que tuvo que abandonar la idea de salir corriendo. Pidieron una mesa para dos y una moza los acompañó a la parte interior del local, ofreciéndoles una ubicación poco favorable ya que era contra la ventana. Yurio bufó al recordar el alboroto que habían hecho sus fans más temprano. Las quería, sabía que todo lo que ellas hacían era porque no tenían otra manera de demostrarle lo mucho que lo admiraban pero no quería que nada ni nadie en el mundo interrumpiera el reencuentro con su amigo.

Antes de sentarse, el morocho se puso detrás de él para correr su asiento y lo ayudó a acomodarse en la mesa para luego sentarse frente a él. Definitivamente la situación estaba haciendo que Yurio perdiera las riendas de su vida, que no entendiera absolutamente nada de nada. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué lo trataba de esa manera?

La misma moza se acercó nuevamente dejándoles el menú sobre la mesa y al alejarse le dedicó una mirada cargada de insinuaciones al mayor de los dos, el cual ni siquiera se dio cuenta, pero el menor estaba a dos segundos de saltarle al cuello como buen tigre que era. Con el ceño fruncido ojeó la lista de comidas que ofrecía el lugar pero nada le llamaba la atención en ese momento, tenía el estómago lleno de mariposas y creía que vomitaría en cualquier momento si seguía actuando y pensando de esa manera tan asquerosamente cursi. Se decidió por un postre, un vaso de jugo de naranja exprimido y cerró con odio la tapa del menú. Planeaba tirárselo por la cabeza ni bien volviera la moza.

—¿Decidiste algo? —preguntó Otabek mirándolo por encima de la carpeta contenedora y recibió un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo como respuesta. Terminó de darle forma a su elección mientras desviaba su mirada de la lista al rostro del ruso. Lo inquietaba la expresión que tenía. ¿Acaso estaba enojado por lo que había pasado afuera? Se preguntó a si mismo si tal vez no se habría excedido...

Volvió la joven. Yurio volvió a embroncarse y a fulminarla con la mirada. Otabek si se dio cuenta de eso y sonrió.

—¿Qué van a pedir? —les preguntó la chica, tratando de mirar a ambos por igual pero le resultaba imposible dejar de mirar al morocho vestido con campera de cuero y un corte de cabello fantástico. _Es justo mi tipo, ¿podré dejarle mi número en una servilleta?_ Se debatió en su mente mientras esperaba respuesta.

—Quiero un brownie con helado. Y un exprimido de naranja —espetó Yuri, tirando con desdén el menú cerca del borde de la mesa y luego cruzándose de brazos.

—Para mí una copa de frutillas con crema. Y para beber... Lo mismo.

—¿Qué esperas, idiota? ¡Ve a llevar los pedidos! Ya miraste demasiado... Si no cumples con tu trabajo voy a pedir un libro de quejas—gritó Yuri, no soportando más que la moza no se moviera de su lugar. Sabía que su amigo era lindo, que su belleza podía considerarse exótica y en partes, entendía que estuviera así de embobada porque a él también le pasaba. Pero, ¡tenía que hacer su trabajo!

Tras ser reprendida de esa manera –y amenazada–, se retiró susurrando disculpas. Otabek no pudo contener más la risa. Llevó una de sus manos a su rostro para esconder su reacción pero no lo logró.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—No me quería reír pero... es que... no pensé que alguna vez te vería de esa manera —se justificó— aunque me hizo recordar las veces que corriste a Mila de mi lado después de los entrenamientos... —agregó llevándose una mano al mentón.

No sabía si enojarse, si sonreír, si saltar sobre él para besarlo o largarse a llorar. Era un manojo de emociones fuertes y lo odiaba. Había estado de esa manera desde que le habían comentado que el kazajo había logrado llegar a la final. ¿Podría alguna vez dejar de preocuparse por esa persona que tenía frente a él? ¿Qué tenía de especial? Se sonrojó y lo miró con vergüenza.

—¿Acaso no viste la manera en que te miraba? Y ni hablar de lo incompetente que es —le respondió tratando de mantenerse sereno.

—¿Te molestó que me mirara porque no te miraba a ti?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Tengo cara de ser como JJ? —hizo un gesto de disgusto al nombrarlo pero al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho, abrió sus ojos de forma exagerada y se mordió el labio— Lo que quería decir era que no me molestó en lo absoluto...

En su mente había sonado tan bien pero al hacerlo externo sonó como si estuviera siendo sarcástico. Quería que llegara su pedido para poder enterrar su rostro en el helado para luego morir ahogado en él. Estaba pasando demasiada vergüenza, se sentía aterrado, expuesto y frágil. Evitaba mirarlo a los ojos. Se concentró en prestarle atención a los autos que pasaban por la calle: su propósito era inventarle una vida ficticia a los conductores, pero apenas había empezado con la primera historia cuando sintió como Beka acariciaba su mejilla con sus nudillos. Se giró bruscamente y se sorprendió al notar que se había apartado un poco de su asiento y estaba con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa.

—¿No puedo acariciarte sin que te asustes? —le preguntó con un tono de voz más bien bajo, bien íntimo. Con un movimiento arrebatado, le dio un beso en la frente.

—Lamento interrumpir, pero traigo su pedido —escucharon decirle a la molesta moza.

 _¿Por qué todos los lindos son homosexuales?_ Se preguntó la chica. _Bad timing_ , pensó Yuri. _Pude darle otro beso_ , se dijo el kazajo a si mismo lleno de orgullo. Se apartó con una sonrisa en el rostro y esperó que ubicara sus platos en sus respectivos lugares.

Hablaron de cosas sin sentido como había sido su costumbre años atrás, como si nada hubiera pasado. A Yuri le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír y a duras penas pudo terminar con su pedido. Tenía la mente en otro planeta, en un planeta con sólo un habitante de cabello oscuro y mirada profunda.

—¡Yuri! ¡Davai! —le gritó desde el costado de la pista. Antes de cada práctica individual, se deseaban lo mejor mutuamente. Si no podían hacerlo en el momento, buscaban una solución. No recordaba bien cómo era que había surgido pero se había vuelto una costumbre. Y una muy linda, por cierto.

La primera vez que practicó solo después de huir de Rusia, sintió que algo se faltaba. Y en parte era cierto porque no le faltaba algo: le faltaba alguien. Le faltaba oír que alguien lo animara, que alguien confiara ciegamente en él y que le diera las fuerzas necesarias para poder confiar en sí mismo como lo había logrado durante el verano en Rusia. Le faltaba Yura. Y odiaba sentir que dependía emocionalmente de alguien que había resultado ser tan efímero en su vida.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hacíamos antes de las prácticas individuales? —preguntó rompiendo el silencio cómodo que se había generado después que la moza retirara sus platos con un gruñido dedicado a Yuri. Esos dos se habían declarado la guerra. _Nota mental: nunca poner celoso a un ruso._

—Claro que lo recuerdo —le respondió de manera altanera. ¿Quién se creía para preguntarle de esa manera si lo recordaba? Le dolía tener que expresarlo porque le molestaba saber que recordaba cada minuto que había vivido junto a él y que jamás podría olvidarlo por completo.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos volver a implementarlo. Realmente me gustaría escucharlo otra vez... —confesó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Había apoyado su rostro en la palma de su mano derecha. La posición que adoptó era la típica posición de alguien que estaba sumamente interesado en su interlocutor. Cada milímetro de su ser gritaba que no había nada más que le interesara tanto como el rubio que evitaba su mirada.

Había muchas cosas en las que eran similares pero había una diferencia abismal: mientras Yuri retrocedía y evitaba mirarlo cada vez que escuchaba algo que lo hacía sentir algo, Otabek no corría la mirada, lo miraba fijamente y doblaba la apuesta dedicándole una sonrisa de lado. Sin embargo, a Yura le comenzaba a agradar el juego y decidió sumarse.

—Claro que voy a animarte... —le respondió tratando de mirarlo a los ojos, con una sonrisa grande en su rostro y golpeando con alegría sus puños contra la mesa— He estado deseando hacerlo desde que dejé de verte.

—¡YURIO! —oyó como una familiar voz molesta lo llamaba por su nuevo apodo y su costado pirómano había despertado. Miró por encima del hombro y descubrió a Victor junto a Katsuki en la puerta. Creyó ver dos cuerpos detrás de ellos pero no estaba seguro. Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Sin siquiera responderles, se acercaron hasta donde la extraña pareja estaba ubicada— Lamentamos molestarlos, pero Yuri quiere pedirles algo.

—¡Vi-Victor! N-no, yo n-no... —tartamudeó el japonés provocando que el más chico de los presentes pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—¡Vamos a comer todos juntos! ¿Pueden venir? ¡Ya vienen todos para aquí! —exclamó entusiasmado.

—Por mí no hay problema —respondió Otabek, dejando a Yurio entre la espada y la pared. No se negaría. Sabía que no lo haría, sabía que no desperdiciaría un momento así.

Mientras un mozo guiaba a Victor y Yuri a una mesa amplia en el exterior, Otabek pagó la cuenta que ya tenían para evitar problemas. Claro está que Plisetsky se negó rotundamente a ser invitado y claro está que no sirvió de nada. La moza le dedicó una última mirada de odio a Plisetsky mientras le daba el vuelto a Otabek. Una vez que habían terminado con todo, se dirigieron a la parte exterior pero antes de llegar a la puerta, Yuri sintió como lo tomaba del antebrazo obligándolo a frenar de golpe.

—Cuando terminemos de cenar, espérame y volvamos juntos al hotel —le susurró. Se estremeció y los pequeños cabellos de su nuca se erizaron al sentir el aliento de Otabek contra él. Tras soltarse con brusquedad, asintió.

Se apoyó en la motocicleta esperando que Otabek terminara de saludar al resto. Dejó salir un suspiro mientras pensaba en todo lo acababa de vivir: los besos de Otabek, su pedido, la interrupción de Katsuki, la alegría en el rostro de Mari y Minako, los recuerdos del banquete del año anterior y sus deseos de compartir el de este año junto a Beka, el compromiso de esos dos, el clima de rivalidad que se palpó tras los dichos de Victor... Era demasiado para su pequeño y frágil corazón. Quería llegar al hotel para poder encerrarse en sus pensamientos sin tener miedo de ser descubierto. Lilia una vez le había dicho que si alguien lo miraba con cautela, podría leer sus pensamientos con sólo mirar su lenguaje corporal y desde esa vez trataba de dedicarse a pensar en cosas que lo hacían feliz o lo molestaban solo cuando se encontraba en soledad, sin nadie alrededor que pudiera dejarlo al descubierto.

—Bien. Ya podemos irnos —escuchó la voz de Otabek y levantó la mirada con rapidez. ¿Había visto como había estado suspirando? ¿Habría logrado saber que pensaba?

Durante el viaje volvió a aferrarse con fuerza a él. No quería soltarlo. Tenía miedo de hacerlo. ¿Y si soltarlo significaba tener que soltarlo para siempre? ¿Y si jamás volvía a sentir su aroma? ¿Y si no volvía a sentir sus labios contra los suyos? Quería despejar su mente pero sus pensamientos eran recurrentes. Seguía preguntándose todo tipo de cosas. Necesitaba respuestas pero no se animaría a expresar cada una de sus cuestiones. Impulsivamente, le dio un beso en la espalda y volvió a recostarse como lo había hecho antes.

El camino entre el estacionamiento y el pasillo de sus habitaciones les resultó tortuoso. Ambos sabían que había algo que era demasiado extraño pero ninguno tenía el valor suficiente como para exteriorizarlo. Frente a las puertas de las habitaciones, Otabek se recostó contra una pared y se cruzó de brazos. Yuri se ubicó frente a él en el espacio entre las puertas y no dejó de mirarlo ni por un segundo.

—Tengo que decirte dos cosas. En realidad, decirte algo y preguntarte algo —murmuró Otabek en voz baja. El ruso le hizo un gesto con la mano para que prosiguiera. Tras carraspear y tomar aire, empezó con su discurso—Yura, necesito que mañana no olvides en ningún momento lo que deseas. El mundo te está esperando y es tu momento para despegar, para brillar. Eres el único que puede hacer tus sueños realidad y necesito que lo hagas. Sé que el comienzo de una nueva etapa pero si no sale como lo esperas, tienes por delante tu propio camino. Quiero que vivas tu vida al máximo, Yura. Este momento es todo tuyo...

Antes de poder terminar lo que quería decirle, Yura se abalanzó sobre él rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y escondiéndose en el pequeño hueco que quedaba. Correspondió el abrazo con felicidad y nostalgia mientras un nudo se iba formando en su garganta. Le besó la coronilla mientras buscaba la manera de acariciar su brilloso cabello.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres preguntarme? —susurró Yuri aún entre sus brazos. Un montón de posibilidades habían surgido en su interior y por ello, estaba nervioso, sus manos sudaban y su corazón latía con fuerza.

—Al día siguiente de la final y el banquete, ¿podemos encontrarnos nuevamente en el Parque Güell?

—¿Parque Güell? —preguntó extrañado al mismo tiempo que se apartaba.

—Claro. Al lugar donde fuimos hoy a la tarde. Te puedo explicar cómo llegar si así lo des... —un pequeño dedo índice se posó sobre sus labios interrumpiéndolo.

—Me las puedo arreglar solo... —le respondió con sorna. Se apartó del todo, le dio la espalda y se dirigió a su dormitorio— Buenas noches, Beka.


	5. последняя часть - Última parte

_If you love me, let me go._

 _'cause these words are knives that often leave scars._

 _The fear of falling apart._

 _And truth to be told, I never was yours._

 _ **[This is góspel – Panic! At the Disco]**_

Su felicidad no conocía límites. Es que... ¿Cómo podía evitar no estarlo? Había ganado el oro en su primer Grand Prix Final como senior, Katsuki no se retiraría, Victor volvería a las pistas y había recuperado a su mejor amigo, aunque no sabía bien qué etiqueta le correspondía. ¿Seguían siendo amigos? Los amigos hacen esas cosas, ¿cierto?

Al entrar al salón donde el banquete se llevaba a cabo, todos lo aplaudieron, haciendo que su felicidad no hiciera más que incrementar. Con los ojos apenas brillosos, buscó al japonés y corrió a abrazarlo. Se escuchó una fuerte exclamación de parte de todos los presentes, lo cual lo hizo reírse mientras lo presionaba contra su pecho.

—¡Sabía que eras incompetente! —le gritó al separarse y lo empujó levemente. Yuri río con nerviosismo mientras acomodaba sus lentes en el puente de su nariz— ¡Quiero ver si eres lo suficientemente bueno como para ganarme en la próxima temporada! —agregó sacándole la lengua.

—Es como si resplandeciera... Y es extraño —le susurró Victor cuando se alejó de ellos. Yuri le respondió con un leve movimiento ascendiente de hombros. _¿Quién no resplandecería al ganar el oro?_ , pensó pero se mordió la lengua antes de decirlo. Sabía que Victor le reprocharía su fallida actuación como había hecho desde que obtuvo la medalla de plata y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de volver a escucharlo. Creía que en poco tiempo aprendería el monólogo de memoria.

La noche pasó con rapidez y para el joven ruso, fue demasiado aburrida. Nadie se había emborrachado, nadie lo había invitado a hacer un duelo de baile y lo más importante: Beka se había ausentado. Antes de retirarse, volvió a acercarse a la pareja del año, pidiéndole a Victor que se retirara porque necesitaba hablar con el cerdo. A solas. Con sorpresa en el rostro, asintió y le dejó el lugar.

—Antes que nada, esto se tiene que mantener en secreto o eres hombre muerto. ¿De acuerdo? —Katsuki asintió y tomó un sorbo de su copa de champagne— Bien. No tengo con quién hablar de esto y me pareces la opción más razonable. No me hagas arrepentirme. —Su interlocutor volvió a asentir— Hay una larga historia detrás que te contaré otro día, ahora no viene al caso. Resulta que el día que cenamos todos juntos, volví a hablar con Otabek después de mucho tiempo. Quedamos en volver a ser amigos pero antes de entrar al restaurant, me besó y la verdad es que estoy desconcertado.

—Ya lo creo. Recurriste al cerdo... —murmuró mientras volvía beber.

—Comienzo a arrepentirme, gordo.

—Mira, no soy el más indicado. Pasé por la misma situación y aún no logro entenderla... Creo que deberías hablarlo con él. Otabek... ¿Te gusta? —se acercó al oído de Yurio para preguntarle y recibió un golpe en el rostro como respuesta— Eso lo dice todo... —le dijo mientras se acariciaba su mejilla ahora adolorida.

—Aunque no serviste de mucha ayuda, gracias Yuri.

 _Acaba de llamarme Yuri..._ pensó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Corrió hasta donde estaba Victor hablando con Chris y le contó que no había sido llamado ni katsudon, ni cerdo, ni gordo y que le había agradecido. Primero la noticia lo dejó en shock pero luego lo alzó en el aire para festejar. Yura no podía soportar una demostración más de afecto sin explotar por lo que decidió marcharse antes de que terminara.

Volvió a su habitación luego de caminar por el barrio del hotel en soledad bajo las estrellas, con el saco colgando de su antebrazo, los hombros caídos, cansado y descubriendo que su felicidad si tenía límites cuando de Beka se trataba. No pudo contener las ganas de golpear la puerta contigua. Al no recibir respuestas, comenzó a llamarlo por su apodo y por su nombre, pero seguía recibiendo el mismo silencio. Forcejeó con el picaporte no obteniendo los resultados deseados...

—¡Yuri! ¡Intento dormir! —gritó Phichit, quién también tenía habitación en el mismo pasillo. Bufó en respuesta y decidió darse por vencido. Quizás al día siguiente le explicara su ausencia.

Luego de las fotos del podio, la conferencia de prensa y las fotos que exigieron todos los periodistas, se sorprendió al ver que Otabek lo estaba esperando fuera del estadio con su fiel motocicleta. Al subir a las habitaciones, le indicó el horario y aunque se negara, le explicó cómo llegar. Se preguntó por qué no iban juntos pero prefirió no cuestionarle nada.

Cuando dieron las tres en punto salió corriendo de su habitación. Había dejado sus valijas hechas para aprovechar la tarde al máximo. Yakov quiso detenerlo pero sólo pudo gritarle que volviera antes de las nueve de la noche para hacer el check–out. Levantó su pulgar en el aire para comprobarle que había oído a la perfección. Mila y Sala trataron de frenarlo antes de salir del hotel con la intención de llevarlo a recorrer con ellas pero se negó y les gritó que ya había hecho planes. Las chicas guardaron silencio pero se dieron una mirada cómplice.

La ansiedad estaba matándolo por lo que decidió subirse a un taxi. Ni siquiera estaba en condiciones de pensar en las indicaciones que le había dicho. Le dio más dinero del correspondiente al taxista y se bajó del taxi con rapidez para subir los escalones hasta la terraza de dos en dos. Miró la hora en el celular al terminar de subir para darse cuenta que había llegado diez minutos antes de la hora pactada. Festejó para sí mismo y se dedicó a esperar.

Se entretuvo por unos minutos con un gato callejero que se había acercado. Para su suerte, buscaba cariño y él no iba a negárselo. Extrañaba al suyo. Quería contarle lo que había vivido con lujo de detalles mientras lo abrazaba. _Espero que no piense que voy a reemplazarlo_. Se rió de su propio pensamiento y siguió acariciando al pequeño minino.

Miró nuevamente su teléfono para descubrir que habían pasado más de dos horas y su amigo aún no llegaba. Como todavía no tenía que volver al hotel, prefirió quedarse esperándolo un rato más. Quizás se habría retrasado por algún motivo en particular. Quizás no lo estaba evitando. Quizás realmente tenía ganas de verlo ahí...

El atardecer comenzaba a parecerle aterrador al estar solo, sin Otabek, sin la compañía que más deseaba tener... Se sintió terrible al notar que estaba llorando. Un deseo irrefrenable de ser abrazado lo estaba consumiendo y eso sólo hizo que se sintiera peor. No le gustaba esa forma de ser. En lo absoluto. Bajó de la terraza con tristeza. Pensó en lo metafórico que había resultado todo: había subido a la terraza lleno de esperanza y felicidad. Ahora se encontraba bajando lleno de tristeza y soledad. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano mientras esperaba un taxi que lo dejara en el hotel.

Creyó que estaba al borde la locura al ver una moto similar a la de Otabek pasarles por al lado. No sólo la moto era parecida, sino que quien la manejaba llevaba el mismo estilo de ropa y hasta un casco similar. Rogó que la detuviera el semáforo pero no tuvo suerte así que descargó su ira golpeando con fuerza el asiento del copiloto. Ni siquiera se molestó en pedirle disculpas al conductor.

Al llegar al hotel, agradeció que la mayoría se hubiera ido antes. Miró por última vez desde la ventana de su habitación, pensando que deseaba con todo su corazón que Otabek fuera feliz aunque él nunca se enterara. Volvió a llorar al darse cuenta que él lo había hecho más feliz de lo que había sido alguna vez. _Otra vez no pude despedirme de él_ , pensó melancólicamente mientras revisaba su teléfono. Sabía que era un idiota por creer que tal vez le mandaría un mensaje con sus disculpas y sabía que era un idiota por haberse ilusionado así. Vio una estrella fugaz. Pidió un deseo en silencio. Se sintió mejor consigo mismo y dejó el cuarto del hotel con la mejor expresión que pudo poner.

Al mismo tiempo, mientras iba por las rutas de regreso con su mochila en la espalda y su casco bien puesto, pensaba que de esa manera Yuri podría hacer todo lo que alguna vez había deseado sin que él estando a su lado, lo retuviera. A pesar del dolor que se estaba causando, quería ver cómo el pequeño tigre ruso le daba un mordisco glorioso al mundo para terminar devorándolo.

 _De algún modo, te haré saber que estaré esperándote, Beka._


End file.
